Love at First Sight
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Hinata Shouyo n'aurait jamais espéré rencontrer son premier coup de foudre, et encore moins dans les toilettes. UA


**Love At First Sight**

Résumé : **Hinata Shouyo n'aurait jamais espéré son premier coup de foudre, et encore moins dans les toilettes. UA**

Pairing : **HinaKen (ma contribution au fandom HQ, c'est la diversification des pairings xD Je vous encourage à écrire dessus, ce couple est en fait vraiment CANON 8D)**

Genre : **Imaginez une grosse casserole remplie de guimauve 8D****  
**

Rating : **K**

N/A : **OLAAA :D**

**A celui ou celle qui passe ici, comment vas-tu ? Même si tu ne me répond pas, j'aurai ma réponse 8D *sort un couteau***

**Enfin, plus important. Je vous avait déjà dit que Kenma était vraiment inspirant ? Ben c'est fait, voilà. X) Merci aux fujoshis de tumblr de m'avoir fait découvrir le KenHina, parce qu'avouez-le, Kenma et Hinata sont mignons comme tout 8D Z'imaginez, une relation à longue distance où ils s'envoient beaucoup, beaucoup de messages ? *w* Je traquerai toutes les fics KenHina désormais xD**

**Sur ce, on se rejoint plus bas ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

- Argh, c'est pas vrai !

Shouyo passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant une grimace d'agacement lorsqu'il vit que ses mèches, comme si elles se mouvaient de leur propre volonté, partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant une coupe en pétard - littéralement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait, mais c'était toujours pénible de devoir s'en occuper : mine de rien, ça lui prenait un temps fou pour remettre ses mèches en place pour avoir une coupe au moins présentable. Les pots de gel ne faisaient pas effet - il en avait piqué à Nishinoya et Bokuto, à croire que les gènes des cheveux de Kuroo l'avaient contaminé... - et mouiller complètement ses cheveux n'était pas la solution la plus appropriée, si on prenait en compte qu'il était dans les toilettes des hommes de son campus juste au dessus d'un robinet face à un miroir et que dans trois minutes tout au plus, il aurait cours de maths. Hinata se surprit lui-même à penser aussi vite dans une situation aussi critique telle que celle-ci, se félicitant intérieurement de ses rapides déductions, bien que la résolution à ses problèmes ne semblait toujours pas venir.

Tandis qu'il glissait à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux roux, il vit entrer un jeune homme de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, pianotant sur l'écran tactile de son portable. Hinata le suivit du regard grâce au miroir et put discrètement détailler son apparence, son analyse restant focalisée en grande partie sur la coloration de ses cheveux, un blond platine sur du noir, en prouvait la racine de ses cheveux elle décolorée. Sa coupe de cheveux lui fit penser immédiatement à un _flamby_, mais il trouva ça tellement classe sur ce type que l'idée même de cette tignasse blonde provoqua en lui une excitation qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer, et plus encore, les battements de son coeur qui s'affolèrent de plus en plus vite. Hinata cru même qu'il allait arrêter de respirer lorsque le jeune homme vînt s'installer devant le robinet à côté du sien, regardant d'un air boudeur sa coupe - _'pourtant parfaite'_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Shouyo, dont les yeux rencontrèrent accidentellement ceux du blond lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il n'allait pas le lâcher du regard si tôt.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque les prunelles couleur ambre croisèrent les siennes, remarquant la particularité unique de ses pupilles qui avaient la forme de celle d'un chat, verticale, contrairement au rond habituel. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais c'était comme être hypnotisé - et pire que ça, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Ses joues semblèrent rougir fortement, du moins il sentit une grande chaleur s'emparer de lui, et son corps tout entier tremblait légèrement, ne répondant plus aux appels désespérés de sa conscience. Son coeur rata un battement lorsque l'autre leva la main vers lui, faisant glisser les mèches orangées entre ses doigts pour essayer de les remettre en place, avant qu'une lueur curieuse ne traverse ses yeux, une curiosité uniquement portée à lui...

- Ta coupe est vraiment en pétard..., fit-il en caressant sa chevelure rousse. Je me demande ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là...

Hinata bégaya.

- A... Aucune idée... Peut-être... la douche...?, supposa-t-il en poussant un rire nerveux. Il sentit une goutte de transpiration glisser derrière sa nuque, tandis que le stress l'envahissait, commençant à lui donner l'envie de monopoliser une des cabine des toilettes.

- Penses-tu ?, demanda le blond, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres qui provoqua au roux un autre battement de coeur un peu plus fort que les autres. Il pourrait presque dire qu'il pouvait sentir des papillons voler dans son ventre, et pourtant, le stress faisait que son estomac semblait presque noué.

- O...Ouais ?, fut le seul mot qui traversa ses lèvres. Il lui sembla que le blond esquissait un micro-sourire, comme si la situation l'amusait.

- Tu ressemblerais presque au petit-ami de l'héroïne d'Haunted Places. Il meurt lorsque sa petite amie le tue, parce qu'il est possédé.

Hinata frissonna, horrifié par ce qu'on lui contait. S'il avait cru à un compliment au début, il se demanda si finalement, sa ressemblance avec un tel personnage était avantageuse ou non. "Haunted Places" semblait être le titre d'un film d'horreur, et il détestait les films d'horreur plus que n'importe quoi.

- M...Mais... Pourquoi ?, murmura Hinata, troublé, mais la présence de l'autre le rassurait, étrangement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond, retirant sa main. Ton visage ressemble au sien. Le film a été adapté en jeu, si tu veux, je peux te passer le site pour le télécharger.

Hinata s'apprêta à secouer la tête - mais il se ravisa aussitôt en se rendant compte que ce simple jeu qu'il détestait tant pouvait être le seul lien qui l'unissait à ce jeune homme. Alors allant au-dessus des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, il hocha de la tête et tenta un sourire - qui sembla plus être une grimace méfiante.

- J...Je veux bien. Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de jeux, mais... ça peut être cool...

Et il ne regretta pas ses paroles lorsqu'il vit un sourire à la fois amusé et intéressé étirer les lèvres du blond, faisant chavirer complètement son pauvre coeur.

- C'est un super jeu, crois-moi, fit son interlocuteur en sortant son portable de sa poche. Hinata ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois, il le crut instantanément car il avait une totale confiance en ce type qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes pourtant.

- Tu me passes ton numéro ?, ajouta-t-il.

Hinata hocha de la tête, sentant en lui monter une joie incommensurable alors qu'il sortait son portable à son tour. Il le passa au blond, qui pianota sur quelques touches, son regard déviant sur les deux appareils à tour de rôle, avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau, résonnant comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

- Ton nom ?

- Hinata... Hinata Shouyo., répondit-il avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait. L'autre garçon tapota sur l'écran tactile de son portable et le lui tendit, Hinata le récupérant de ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

- Hinata... Je peux t'appeler Shouyo ?

La demande le surpris d'abord, mais Hinata accepta.

- Pas de souci !, qu'il lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, bien que plus discret, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Ça va bientôt sonner. Je te laisse, _Shouyo_.

Hinata ne put réprimer les rougeurs sur ses joues à l'entente de son nom, mais néanmoins il tourna la tête pour voir le blond partir des toilettes, ressentant à la fois un soulagement et une déception de le quitter ainsi. Il aurait voulu en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, savoir de quelle filière est-ce qu'il faisait parti, dans quelle classe...

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, ses yeux se posant sur le portable entre ses mains. Bien qu'il ne sache pas grand chose de lui, ils avaient échangé leur numéro - cette pensée le partageait entre l'excitation et le stress. Il avait hâte de lui parler, mais quel genre de message devait-il lui envoyer ? Devait-il faire le premier pas ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son portable vibra dans ses mains. Hinata sursauta, poussant un petit cri surpris, avant de regarder l'écran lumineux de son téléphone. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il lisait le message reçu.

"De : **Kenma Kozume**  
Date :** 22/08/14** **à 10:16**  
Sujet : **Re**

_C'était cool de t'avoir rencontré, Shouyo._"

- Kenma... Kozume..., lut Hinata à voix haute sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Prononcer son nom provoqua en lui une sensation vraiment étrange, le faisant rougir plus qu'il ne l'était. Il ne comprenait pas comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à s'embarrasser lui-même, ce genre de chose était-il au moins possible ?!

Plus gêné que n'importe quel idiot qui viendrait de faire face à son premier coup de foudre au premier regard, Hinata prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'accroupit, souhaitant se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus en réapparaître. Mais si jamais cela venait à se produire, alors il serait vraiment triste, car cela signifierait tout aussi bien qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Kenma.

_'Qu'est-ce que je fais... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!'_

Hinata redressa la tête pour regarder son portable avec la plus grande attention, détaillant chaque lettre du message de Kenma. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Et s'il prenait trop de temps pour le faire ? Kenma serait fâché de ne pas avoir de réponse rapidement, non ?

Hésitant, il appuya sur une première touche. Puis une deuxième. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il tapa le texte de son message, il prit petit à petit un peu plus d'assurance.

_#

Assis devant son bureau, Kenma sortit discrètement son téléphone lorsqu'il sentit des vibrations contre sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il lut la réponse d'Hinata à son message.

"De : **Shouyo**  
Le : **22/08/14** **à 10:29**  
Sujet : **Re**

_Moi aussi, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré._

_Dis, tu crois au coup de foudre au premier regard ?_"

* * *

**HEADCANON :** Hinata recevant un message de Kenma un matin où ils ont cours, et où il peut y lire : "lève-toi et brille, stupide soleil". Et Hinata qui rougit (évidemment XD) mais ça le met de bonne humeur (étrangement...) 8D

* * *

**Voici ma contribution au KenHina xD J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur eux, avant que les cours ne reprennent - parce que qui dit "rentrée" dit "cours", et qui dit "cours" dit "t'as pas le temps d'écrire", et qui dit "t'as pas le temps d'écrire" dit "trop d'idées, tant pis pour les devoirs", et qui dit "tant pis pour les devoirs" dit "c'est quoi ces notes de merde", et qui "c'est quoi ces notes de merde" dit "cours", et c'est ensuite un cercle vicieux et infini dans lequel on est prisonnier, du moins nous, les auteures xD**

**Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que le fandom s'agrandit de plus en plus :D (je vous assure, quand je suis arrivée dans le fandom, y'avait personne, c'était le déseeeeert total xD) J'espère qu'il y aura encore plus d'écrits sur HQ ^w^ !**

**Bonnes fin de vacances ;)**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


End file.
